


What They Know

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Thalmor, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: The Thalmor have invaded Riften and the guild wants to know why.





	What They Know

The Thalmor had invaded Riften, that much was sure to the citizens as well as the Thieves Guild. It brought an incredible amount of worry and stress to everyone, although some felt it more than others. Nobody knew why there were poking around, asking what seemed like meaningless questions to locals that were too scared to not oblige. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop sending Mercer through a panic as he shuffled through documents on his desk, skimming through each. 

That being said, no one had the courage to approaching him during this time, not even Brynjolf or Zayra. It easily had to do with the fact that the spring heist had been completed a few weeks ago and was considered a great success at the time. However now, as well as everyone in the guild, were having their doubts considering everything that seemed to be happening. The weight that left his shoulders shortly after its completion was now creeping its way back heavier than ever. 

Over in the area near the archery practice dummy sat a few of the member, including Sapphire, Cynric, Niruin, and Zayra. Brynjolf had been with that as well but had left at the request of a barking Mercer to go to the surface to find any information that might seem useful. Therefore, it left the four continuing the conversation at hand regarding what was happening above them as well as the negative effect it was having on their Guildmaster. 

“I don’t think I can take another second of Mercer’s interrogations,” Cynric stated before finishing off his mead. “All he does is repeat the same question over and over again, the only difference is his level of irritation.”  

Niruin nodded, pulling his bow string back with an orcish arrow to bring it to a steady halt before releasing it, missing the middle by a good amount “It doesn’t help that he never seems to believe a word out of your mouth, especially when you’ve only spoken the truth.” He took another shot only again to be met with failure again. “Mercer just doesn’t want to accept his shortcomings on this job.”

The bluntness of the statement made everyone stare, not to mention how casual it sounded instead of like an accusation.  It seemed like he was certain in the validity of what he said, and it was something they all should’ve known. Regardless, Sapphire questioned it. “What makes you say that?”

He gave her an incredulous look as he turned to face them, confused with what seemed to be an unusual impressionable nature. When he realized she was serious he took a moment to clear his throat before speaking. “Just think about it. Cynric and I can tell you just from experience alone that we weren’t seen. Gods be named, my area was completely barren of any Thalmor agents. Vex is our best infiltrator so enough said. That only leaves Mercer and that Dunmer he hired.” 

The final words caused him to glance over at Zayra, who looked as if she was more interested in the drink in her hand rather than the conversation. Rolling his eyes, he looked back at Sapphire. “He’s the Guildmaster, he rarely goes on jobs such as these anymore. It’s obvious he lost his touch, whether it’s his skills or judgement.” 

Nobody knew how to respond, each left speechless. Niruin was known for being somewhat pretentious, only becoming a thief because he became bored with his previous life and it caught up to him. Still, this seemed unlike him as he was usually an enjoyable presence to be around. While it could easily be chalked up to the added stress throughout the entire guild, a few thought he was using this as his way to express his feelings of Mercer being unfit for the position he was in. 

Again he brought his sharp gaze back to Zayra, speaking to make up for the silence. “You’re the one who’s screwing him, has he mentioned anything about this?” 

Annoyed at the judgmental, although truthful, statement, she placed her drink on the side table to avoid answering immediately. “That’s implying I actually see him outside of here,” she told him. While he did scoff at her answer, she continued to answer his question even if she didn’t exactly want to. “If he’s not careful he’s gonna work himself sick again.” It was becoming almost reminiscence of the events with Cortina and the Dark Brotherhood, and if things continue  down this path it would seem history would repeat itself. 

Noticing the tension, Cynric spoke up. “Time will pass and the Thalmor will lose interest, we just gotta keep our heads up and stay out of their noses.” 

“Right,” Sapphire quietly added. “Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

Something was mumbled under Niruin’s breath catching Zayra’s attention. She didn’t call him out on it however, she didn’t need to as he caught her glancing. “Something else you wanna add?” Shaking her head told him she didn’t want to interfere anymore, but still he persisted with unneeded comments. “Why? Don’t wanna defend your lover?”

“Would you shut up?” she bitterly whispered, not wanting his voice to carry over to Mercer’s desk. “Why do you care so much?”

“Why do I care?” he basically mocked. “Why do I care? You know, I use to not give a damn whatever was going on between you and Mercer, but now? You really are a distraction to him.”

That hit her like a ton of stone, her entire body feeling a rush of heat as her face turned a bright shade of red. This was the moment where the two witnesses wished Brynjolf was back, as he would easily be able to stop the inevitable fight that was going to happen right before their very eyes. Before they even had time to actually react Zayra spoke, her voice louder than she probably wanted.

“Oh so now you’re saying this is my fault?” She resisted the urge to stand up, instead digging her nails into her thigh to keep her seated. “I’m the reason the fucking Thalmor are here.” 

She was grabbing unwanted attention of the others in the Cistern, even Mercer gave a passing glance as he scribbled on scratch parchment. 

“Well, if the boot fits,” he smugly replied getting dangerously close to her face. She didn’t even hesitate to push him away, watching him stumble back. “And by the way you’re acting you know I’m right.”

That was it for her, standing up as she pushed the hands of her friends off her. “Oh? So I can’t get mad when you accuse me of something that isn’t my fault?” she shouted. “You really are putting the blame on everyone but your selfish ass. Maybe you’re the one that fucked up.”

“Blaming everyone but myself,” he repeated. “Have you listened to a word I said? I only blame him and that useless Dunmer you bitch.” 

A punch was thrown by Zayra, her anger no longer could be contained. Quickly balancing himself afterwards he didn’t hesitate to throw on her way, the two having an actual fight that even the Nords would be interested in. Others watched in a curious horror while Sapphire and Cynric attempted to pull them apart, although considerably failing. 

It only stopped when a loud shattered filled everyone’s ears, Mercer having pushed everything off his desk from papers to his ledger and even a now broken bottle in an angry fit. Visibly pissed, he wore a snarl with eyes thin like slits. He didn’t want to hear their explanations, or what he would consider excuses, as he stormed out with heavy steps. 

~~~

Returning to his home only for a few minutes to change into commoners’ clothing, Mercer went to the streets to find Brynjolf. It didn’t take long as the tall redhead stood out among the crowd as he leaned against the wall of The Bee and Barb, watching members of the Thalmor enter Mistveil Keep from a distance. 

“I take it you’ve found nothing of interest?” Mercer assumed while walking over to him, easily grabbing his attention. Brynjolf simply shrugged with crossed arms, telling him it was complicated. 

“All they do is question and bribe, trying to get something out of anyone,” he told him. “No one seems to be biting.”

Making a sour face Mercer didn’t know what to say, it was all becoming to much and sooner or later consequences were going to happen. Still, that didn’t change the fact that none of this was making sense, at least the parts regarding them. To his current knowledge and questionings, none of them were seen during their time up north. He choose people he knew he could rely on and would get the job done, hence why Athlis was hired alongside them. Now however, it seemed it might’ve backfired, but he had no solid proof of such.

Noticing his superior was getting lost in his own thoughts, which was never a good thing, Brynjolf spoke again. “Don’t worry about it too much.” It got him a look, confusion mixed with mild anger and annoyance. It was expected, but that was really all he could say.

“You know that’s easier said than done,” he reminded him. “Not to mention I’m headed towards thinner ice when it comes to Maven. This mess could quite possibly be my last.” Those words took the other man by surprise, unsure of how to respond. It felt overdramatic, seeing as they’ve been through oblivion and back, which seemed to be a reoccurring statement as of late, but there was also a hint of truth found throughout it. “For once I might agree with others when they say Zayra is a distraction to me.”

With his mouth hanging open, Brynjolf was left speechless. Never did he think he would hear those words, or at least not for years to come. “You’re not saying what I think your saying, are you?”

Mercer nodded, confirming his idea. “The only reason I’m up here is because a fight broke out between her and Niruin regarding something about our relationship, and while I don’t want to admit it I think deep down I know he’s right to an extent.” He let out a hefty sigh, his eyes darting to the ground as he continued to speak. “I knew this heist was going to a high risk, hence why I did all the research I could and made sure they were too distracted by the war to notice.

“When it came to the list of who was going and who wasn’t, I thought about it for far too long. I thought about  _ her  _ for far too long. Should I have sent her? Was it best that I didn’t? And you, I didn’t send you because I needed someone to run the guild in my absence. I hired Athlis based on her acquaintances with him. This isn’t her fault and I’m not saying it is, but too many of my current decisions link back to her. She’s changed me…”

“That’s not entirely a bad thing, and you’re letting yourself become overwhelm with the bad and forgetting the good. Besides, for all we know the Thalmor being here have nothing to do with us.”

Mercer didn’t say a word, but his previous statement spoke with a hint of determination as well as self-blame. It looked he was content with what he was about to do, but still a sense of doubt lingered around him. With that, Brynjolf placed a hand on his shoulder which got him to look up and catch his eyes. “If you go through with that, which you shouldn’t, but if you do, just please be easy on the lass. I think you already know what that’s going to do to her.”  _ And you _ he thought to himself. 

Again he nodded, pushing his hand off him. This was going to be hard enough, but he felt as if it needed to be done. Telling Brynjolf to check on the guild his took his goodbye and returned his house to rest before the deed would be done, as well as think how he could do it without hurting her too much. That would be impossible, he knew that, but there had to be a way.

What the two men didn’t know that once they left their post, a person watching hidden behind a stone wall at the Temple of Mara left as well.

~~~

Hours had passed since that conversation, everyone in the Cistern remained quiet as Niruin and Mercer were nowhere to be found. Brynjolf had taken leadership at his desk, and that included cleaning it up while the others attempted to diffuse and understand what had happened between Zayra and Niruin. Nothing was resolved, but by talking to Brynjolf Zayra found out that Mercer was at his house and wanted to speak to her. 

A part of her felt as if she knew what it was about, which would be the fight between her and Niruin that caused him to storm out. After taking some time to cool down, as well as not having to see his face as he shortly disappeared after Mercer, she was calm now and could think about her actions. Most knew that she had problems letting her emotions get the better of her, shown time and time again. Slowly she was working on it, and while it had gotten better there still were instances where she let go. 

Nevertheless, she pushed some of her thoughts to the side as she used her key to entire his house. She didn’t say anything as she stepped in, looking around only to see an empty space. Calling his name out revealed he was upstairs and hearing his voice sound rather calm caused a smile to rise on her face. 

Going up the stairs showed that he was in his room, sitting on the bed with his head facing the ground. Zayra leaned on the doorframe, waiting for an acknowledgement that never came, so she took it upon herself to start this conversation. “I’m guessing this is where you ran off to?” He nodded, his gaze still at the ground as she took a few steps closer. The moment she sat on the bed he shifted away from her, leaving her confused. “Are you okay?” she asked as a wave of confusion washed over her at the sight of him getting up her touch. 

“Don’t touch me,” he told her. Facing the wall, he grabbed his own wrist, which felt as if it was burning, and continued to speak with shaky breath. “What happened earlier today will never happen again.” 

Continuing to look at him with slightly watery eyes, she did have to agree. “It won’t. I promise. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault so don’t apologize.”

The two remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, it ghosting over them thick enough that it could be cut with a dagger. Nobody wanted to speak, especially Mercer who knew what was going to happen in only a matter of seconds as he took a deep breath. 

“Zayra…” he whispered but just barely loud enough for her to hear. “I don’t know an easier way to say this other than to be blunt.” He let out another sigh, running his fingers quickly through his hair. “We can’t be together anymore.”

Gripping the sheet a tear stained her cheek, unable to comprehend what he had just said. She repeated it to herself, a weight increasing on her shoulders. “What?” she breathed. 

“You heard me,” he said. “This thing between us… it’s done. We’re over.” The words hit her hard, her chest feeling heavy and her head light as what seemed to be a sickness taking over. She couldn’t help herself as she left his bed and took a few steps to him, resulting in him again avoided it and making his way to the area near the fireplace. He still didn’t look at her. “Don’t fight this.”

“If this has to do with that fight earlier-”

“You know damn well that’s not all there is to it,” he interrupted. “It started long before that and now it needs to stop. I’m saving us both the pain of it becoming any worse than it already is.”

“You don’t mean that,” she said almost as a plea. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, none of it was making sense. This was reminiscent of the Mercer she first met during her joining of the guild, the only difference was he spoke a little softer. It felt off, and a part of her could see right through him but couldn’t make out what exactly she was seeing. Still, her tears never stopped. “If you wanted to save us the pain then you would look at me. Look me in the eye and say it.” It was meant to be a demand but how her voice cracked made it sound anything but. 

He didn’t. 

“Mercer…” 

“Stop making this harder than it needs to be. Just go. Go and leave your key,” he told her, quite possibly fighting back tears that he didn’t want to admit were there. She stood in place however, ignoring his request as she continued to wipe her tears. “Get out of my house.” A few more words were mumbled under his breath, one sounding strangely like please and the other like sorry. 

Swallowing hard, she hung her head down and quickly left the room and down the stairs. More tears were shed by her, this moment feeling like a nightmare come true. To his request though, she left her key on the table near the door, but she also left something extra. A necklace with two emeralds rested beside it, a sight painful to look at. 

Making her official leave, she took herself to her own home, everything becoming too much for her to handle as she all but collapsed on the floor completely overwhelmed with sadness. She didn’t even take off her armor or make it to her bed, instead crying the pain away until she fell asleep on dust. 

~~~

Days after the incident, the Cistern turned back into what could be considered normal. Some thieves went out on jobs as a way to avoid the few Thalmor soldiers that infected the city, although they seemed to be dwindling at a nice pace. However, there still seemed to be someone missing that everyone took note of.

Zayra.

She remained in her house, wallowing in her own self-pity about what happened. It was the only way she could think to cope with it, and in an odd way it seemed to be working however her sadness was nowhere near gone. Today though, she wasn’t alone like she had been the past few days as a preplanned visit with Rillisandra finally came and Sapphire tagged along. It wasn’t exactly fun like it was supposed to be as it was mostly consumed of Zayra sitting on her bed hugging a pillow wondering what went wrong while the others comforted her. 

“I’m so sorry but honestly there doesn’t seem to be a reason to dwell on it,” Rillisandra suggested. “Give Mercer a while and he’ll come to his senses and practically beg for you back.”

Zayra shook her head to disagree but before she could say anything Sapphire spoke up. “And if that doesn’t happen then maybe it just wasn’t meant to be long-term,” she added. It sounded worse than intended, but the point got across. “You know he’s an ass-”

“But he isn’t an irrational thinker,” Zayra finally said. “He wouldn’t do something like this unless he thought about it for a while.” With a sigh she dug her nails into her pillow, trying to find an outlet for her slight anger that wasn’t throwing books at her walls. “I was a fool to love him and an even bigger fool to think he loved me.” 

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Rillisandra shook her head. “Don’t say that. There’s nothing wrong with being in love and it doesn’t make you a fool. There’s just a lot going on and I’m sure once it blows over everything will go back to normal, including you and him.”

Zayra only shrugged, unsure if she believed it or not. She wanted to, there was no doubt about that, but as of now it seemed unlikely. There was just too much going on in all their minds, the Thalmor was just the peak of it. All she could do now is accept it and get over it, which was easier said than done for her. 

Before the silence could become too much, Sapphire spoke up. “Maybe you need to get your mind back into the game? Like a job or even a raid at a bandit hideout? Just something other than being cooped up in here.”

“I think I’m gonna head home for a bit, spend some time there and catch up with my family.” When she had found out Mercer was sending letters to his mother, she tried her own luck and sent one to her brother and was met with success. Maybe some distance was what she needed. What they needed.

Besides, at first, she didn’t intend to stay in Skyrim this long. She planned to join the Thieves Guild to earn some gold, so she could travel somewhere else, whether it be back home to High Rock or another area of Tamriel as it didn’t exactly matter to her. There wasn’t supposed to be any friendships built that were long-lasting, but now there were and a part of it killed her as she didn’t exactly what to leave them behind. However, it seemed like it would be for the best, at least for now.

She could go home to catch a break and think without anyone else and figure out what she wanted to do. From there, she would make her decision. 

“You know what? That might be a good idea actually,” Sapphire told her. “Step out of the situation and take some time for yourself.”

“I know some people who can help you safely get across the border and back. They owe me some favors anyways,” Rillisandra brought up which finally got a smile from Zayra who happily agreed. “I’ll send them a letter whenever you’re ready. If you’re ready,” she somewhat emphasized.  

The three spoke a little longer, no longer dwelling on the aspects of that night. Although the conversation still didn’t take a pleasant turn, regarding the Thalmor and what they were doing. None of it was any different from what had been said earlier when they were first noticed, most of them assuming it had to do with their heist. All they had to do was fill Rillisandra in on all the details. 

Rillisandra only wore a scattered expression as she became a little lost in her thoughts, trying to come up with an explanation for what was going on. “I don’t think they have anything to do with you, and I’m not just saying that to calm your nerves.” Unsurprisingly it caught their attention, wanting to know what exactly had her think that. “I mean, I just had a job on the outskirt of Riverwood and they were there too.”

“Maybe they’re just looking for where we’re held up,” Sapphire chimed in as she was still suspicious of her slight accusation, or more like a suggestion. Yet, as the words came out of her mouth she realized it didn’t make sense considering the resources the Thalmor had. 

“They’re looking for someone, I was able to figure that much out,” Rillisandra told them. “I can’t remember the name of the person, but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t a guild member.”

“So you think we’re in the clear?” Zayra brought herself back into the conversation, sounding almost too excited for her own good. 

Rillisandra nodded, agree with her. “I mean, for a clear as you thieves can be,’ she attempted joke. It did get a smile out of the two that was swiftly interrupted at the sound of soft knocking on the wooden door.

~~~

The Cistern was quiet although it wasn’t a surprise, there really wasn’t anybody there aside from Mercer and Brynjolf. Anyone else who lingered about went to Flagon to enjoy a drink or two in an attempt to take their mind of things, all wishing for the departure of the Thalmor. In fact, the only person in the Cistern with the leaders was Niruin, who was keeping to himself while reading a book. 

“They seem to be clearing out,” Brynjolf told Mercer regarding the Thalmor. “It seems as if they hit a cold front on their trail.” The Guildmaster simply nodded, agreeing without saying a word. It only made the redhead roll his eyes, getting the same treatment he’s been getting for the past few days. “So, are you never going to speak? Is that what this is?”

Giving him a look, Mercer slammed his ledger shut. “And what makes you think you can speak to me like that? Hm? Don’t forget who’s in charge here.” His voice was completely cold, sounding rather distant instead of engaged in what was going on. Sure, he knew what he was speaking about, however it felt as if it was on face value instead of anything deeper. Seeing as Brynjolf remained quiet he smirked. “Thought so.”

Scoffing, he leaned in closer to keep his attention while speaking to him. “Look, don’t pull this act with me. I know you better than that, trust me.” The more he spoke the more irritated he sounded which was quickly matched with the look on both of their faces. “You haven’t been yourself since that night.”

“Then maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought you did,” he harshly interrupted, articulating every word. “So shut up and stop bringing up matter you don’t understand. I’m fine.” 

It was a lie, Brynjolf could easily tell. He’s known Mercer for years, both had called the other their best friend, and with that in mind he was able to read him like a document where simple matters were stated but the underlying causes and expectations were hidden between the lines. It didn’t matter how concrete the wall Mercer was building around himself, Brynjolf would break it down. 

“Are you gonna continue to stand there or are you actually gonna say something?”

“You don’t wanna hear what I have to say.”

“Indulge me.”

Swallowing hard, Brynjolf mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. In the long run he didn’t mean any harm, he was only saying this because he cared about him and his well-being. However, he knew it wasn’t going to come out like that. “I just think you’re being completely irrational about this entire thing.”

“Really now?” he voice was drawn out, almost sardonically. “Continue.”

He realized the way he was speaking was dangerous, but still he wanted to get his point across. “You let your paranoia blind your judgement. Not once have you spoken about ending your relationship with Zayra until that day.”

“To you maybe,” Mercer told him. Another lie easily spotted.

“Then who Mercer? You don’t talk to anyone but me, Zayra, and Maven, and I highly doubt you would talk to her about such matters. Just admit it, once someone gets close to you, you push them away. You’re afraid.”

“Fuck you,” he spat. “Don’t try to tell me about myself.” He tried to walk away only to be stopped by Brynjolf, who kept a firm grip on him. “Let go. Now.”

“You ruin all your relationships, and I’m not saying that to be rude or disrespectful, I’m just telling you the truth.” It was blunt, but he was right. “It started with your mother, and then Gallus, practically the entire guild with your standoffish attitude, and now her.” He took a slight pause, hoping Mercer was understanding what he was saying. “How long before you push me away?”

For a moment Mercer went completely silent, it even seemed as if his breathing stopped. His face was shadowed, and his pulse became rapid, and overwhelming amount of pain rushed through him, one that he couldn’t understand. It was then when he formed a tight fist, although he wasn’t planning on punching him. Instead he shoved him away, glaring at him with slightly watery eyes. “Is that all you wanted to do? Criticize me” What do you think that’s going to prove? That I’m a shitty person? Because I already knew that.” The words that escaped his mouth were fast and almost incomprehensible. 

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know that Merc.” He wanted to defuse the anger that was rising throughout him, but the damage was already done. Glancing over he noticed that Niruin was trying to watch them, which was another reason he needed to stop this. “All I want you to do is put this into perspective and think why you make the decisions you make. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“I left her so she could find someone who actually deserves her, someone who can always be there for her and treat her better than I ever could.” He spoke softer, his head facing the ground. “I did it to help her.”

“And yet all it did was hurt her,” Brynjolf reminded him. “I know that wasn’t your intent but that is the reality, and you should think about fixing it.” 

Nothing more was said; the conversation was over. 

~~~

It was Sapphire who left the bed to go to the door, opening it up a crack to see who was on the other side. Once it was revealed to be Athlis she opened it fully only to be disappointed when she also saw Niruin on the other side. However, neither waited for an invitation to come in before stepping inside with Sapphire closing the door.

“I’ve never seen so many Thalmor agents in my entire life,” Athlis said. “And I was once captured by them.” Taking a look around the room he noticed the upset expression Zayra wore on her face, bringing him to question. “What’s with the blue face?” The joke was meant to be used to lighten up the mood, yet it did anything but.

She didn’t say anything for a moment, instead choosing to glare at Niruin who didn’t notice. “It’s not a big deal,” she finally said, deciding she didn’t want to start another fight. Besides, if he wasn’t going to say anything then neither was she. Although, it didn’t stop Rillisandra from leaving the bed to whisper what had happened in his ear much to Zayra’s disarray. 

A noise left his lips that symbolized confusion, what was said made no sense at all. He shook his head, knowing he shouldn’t say anything as it wasn’t his problem. Still, that didn’t stop one comment leave from leaving his lips. “That’s a complete 180 from the Mercer I talked to on the way to the Embassy.” The words got all of their attention, minus Niruin, but when they questioned him about it he stated he shouldn’t say anything.

“Speaking of Mercer,” Sapphire began, “he’s looking for you. Has to do with all the Thalmor business.” Athlis nodded, understanding. “How was your time up there anyways?”

“At the Embassy?” She nodded. “Definitely better than my first visit, that’s for sure.” Another joke that didn’t do anything but cause an uncomfortable silence. “I know Mercer planned it during this time because of the war in hopes they would be distracted, and they were, just probably not as much as he wanted. Still everything went fine, right?” He looked over and pointed at Niruin who nodded in agreement. 

It was then when something came into mind for Athlis who continued to speak. “Although, there was something strange going on. I kept feeling like I was being followed, like eyes were burning into my back, but every time I looked back there was no one there. That’s why I headed to the Morrowind border instead of back to Riften, just in case someone was on my back.”

“And you dragged me along for the ride,” Niruin said. It was the first time he spoke up during this entire conversation and it was the most ear catching. He got many looks, much to his confusion. “What?” he asked, returning the look.

“You weren’t with Athlis, you were down at the Cistern,” Zayra reminded him much to his confusion. “I get that you don’t wanna talk about it, but you can’t act like it never happened.” 

Without a word he stepped closer to her, taking a seat in the chair by her bed while the others leaned against the wall. He wore a sour expression, still not following. “What are you talking about?”

“The fight you had with Zayra just a few days ago,” Sapphire told him. “The one where you accused Zayra of being a distraction to Mercer?” She leaned back into the wall, glancing at him and her. “How do you not remember that?” 

“Because I haven’t been here, that’s why,” he explained to them. “I was with Athlis helping him with the wine smuggling, ensuring he wasn’t getting ripped off.” Before he was exiled from his family for his thieving ways, they ran a winery which led him to become quite educated in the business. When Athlis asked him to come along he couldn’t find a reason to say no, plus he offered him a slice of the payment. 

Athlis confirmed the story, explaining they returned just this morning and how they were getting ready to head down into the Cistern after making a quick stop here, so he could have a safe place to leave his stuff. Now they, mostly Niruin, were happy they were able to get the full story of what went down. 

“Now that leaves you all with a giant predicament,”’ Rillisandra said after remaining quiet for a majority of the recent conversation. This wasn’t her place to speak seeing as she wasn’t there to witness it but saying nothing felt rather awkward. Still, the blunt statement she had made wasn’t any better either, but it was something. 

It was dismissed rather quickly when Sapphire spoke, revealing certain information. “We need to head to the Cistern, now.” They all just looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. “Before I came over here, Niruin, or who I thought was Niruin, was there. We have to get to the bottom of this.” 

Nothing else needed to be said as they all got up and took their leave, Zayra hesitantly trailing behind them. She didn’t feel like returning to the guild, not yet, but she also knew this wasn’t about her. This was something they needed to deal with, even if that means she needs to be in the same room with Mercer and even talk with him. They needed to be civilized adults. Besides, this could show if returning after going home is something she could consider. 

Crossing the bridge and then heading towards the Temple, it didn’t take long for the group to reach the secret entrance, minus Rillisandra who stayed put in Zayra’s home. Ignoring the scratching sound of the moving stone, they made their way down the stairs into the underground, hoping to see either Mercer or Brynjolf on the other side. 

Luckily, they did, however the false Niruin was nowhere in sight. Yet that would easily play into their favor seeing as it would give them adequate time to explain what had happened, hoping to come up with a conclusion on what to do. With that in mind they all fast-walked over to the Guildmaster’s desk, and the sounds of their footsteps quickly caught their attention. 

“What’s the rush?” Brynjolf asked while looking at them. Mercer brought his gaze to them as well, not saying a word. Sapphire was the one to explain the situation, Athlis chiming in whenever necessary with Niruin conforming. Zayra stayed silent, her eyes looking anywhere but directly in front of her. “How is that even possible? How can someone just pose flawlessly as Niruin without you or Zayra noticing?” 

Sapphire shook her head. “We have no idea. Nothing about him seemed off, aside from some of the things he said. I just chalked it up to frustration about what was going on.” Looking over at Zayra, she asked if she had anything to say, but all she did was shrug and shake her head. “Is he still here? I know when I left he was, but…”

Brynjolf nodded, but it was Mercer to speak. “I’m pretty sure he’s in the training room. Someone go get him.” Taking the hint, Sapphire and Brynjolf nodded and made their way over there, leaving Zayra, Athlis, Niruin, and Mercer there to wait and come up with something. “Niruin, go to the Flagon, quickly. If this imposter sees you all hell will break loose.” Without a word he nodded and did as he was told, leaving the group to three. “Athlis, Zayra, do either of you know someone who possess such a power? It sounds like something that would be up your guys alley.” 

Zayra remained silent, however he mind was racing while thinking of possibilities. She had met her handful of oddballs, and those who stood out among the normal crowd. However, that didn’t narrow down the list in the slightest, or in fact even create it, as she couldn’t think of anyone who could do something such as this. She had hoped Athlis had an idea, but it seemed he was drawing a blank as well. 

Suddenly, flashbacks of the argument played through her head, specifically the way he spoke and the words he used. It didn’t sound like Niruin at all, much to blunt and even vulgar in its own way. That had to be a clue, and it had to be someone who knew about her relationship with Mercer. That included the entire guild, but none of them were missing so to speak, so it had to be someone on the outside. Still, she couldn’t think of anyone, and her neck began to hurt as she kept her head to the ground. 

The silence was broken with the sound of Athlis’s voice, making a quick accusation with a name Zayra was familiar with. 

“Sinyaramen. It has to be him.” It caught the attention of the others, wanting to know more. “He’s the one that imprisoned me in the Embassy in the first place, which means he has access, so it’s wouldn’t be a farfetched idea that he was able to follow me around and know that Niruin and I weren’t returning with you guys.”

“And he knows me. He knows a lot about me,” Zayra informed them. Some of it was starting to click into place for her, mainly regarding the way he spoke. Thinking back to it now, it sounded exactly like his dialect, but still he wasn’t sure. Sinyaramen claimed to hold a great and unknown power, but it was never proven, at least to her. Maybe today was the day, and with footsteps coming closer to them, the answers were about to come clear. 

“What does Mercer even want with me?” the haughty voice of the fake Niruin asked. “I’ve already told him all I know. Is this whole ordeal affecting his mind as well?” That question was followed with a scoff, as if he was proving a point.” The moment he noticed Zayra he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh, I see. This is about the fight. What a waste of time.” 

“Shut up and let me do the talking,” Mercer roughly told him while he gave him his full attention, arms crossed and standing perfectly erect. A typical intimidation tactic. “It’s come to my knowledge that you haven’t been telling me the truth. So I’ll give you two option. You can tell me now or I’ll beat it out of you.”

The man only laughed, unable to take him seriously. “Seriously? Beat it out of me,” he mocked. “With all these witnesses, I don’t think so. You must be losing your touch if you think threats are going to work on me.” 

The more he spoke, the more Zayra and Athlis realized that this had to be Sinyaramen. It was all too clear, but that wasn’t solid proof and no way of getting it. They were simply going to have to call him out and hope for the best, and with their luck the exact opposite would happen. 

“Then I’ll get them all to leave.” He glanced at all them, telling them to follow his order. However, he brought his hand to Athlis. “Except for you. You stay. I still need to talk with you.” As everyone took their leave, all of them taking to the Flagon while Zayra went outside, the remaining three got closer to the desk, which was the only thing dividing Mercer with the supposed Niruin. 

“I’m not going to sugar coat this, I know you aren’t who you claim to be,” Mercer told him, his voice low and dangerous. “So cut the shit and tell me who you really are, and you might as well add what you’re doing here.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His voice changed, sounding much more sinister, like rust on a broken and dirty nail. “Don’t make accusations you can’t back up, and don’t trust everything that Dunmer tells you,” he told him. “People have a tendency to lie to save their own asses, but I’m sure you know all about that.”

Mercer’s gaze only grew darker, his fingertips all but digging into his arms. “Don’t act smart with me, it won’t do you any justice.” He brought his eyes over to Athlis, wanting to know if he had any input but was meant with nothing. Bringing his gaze back over, he spoke again. “Now start talking.”

The man only shook his head, bringing his arms down uselessly beside him. “I have nothing to say, so I think I’ll just take my leave.” He started to turn around but was stopped at the sound of a voice that haven’t yet spoke. 

“Where are ya gonna go? The Flagon? That won’t work out for you Sinyaramen,” Athlis explained quietly. It got the man’s eyes to go wide, his face turning red to match his feelings. “So drop the act and do as Mercer tells you.”

The grin on Sinyaramen’s face grew wide, revealing the sharp teeth that he had keep hidden for the past few days. His eyes turned more slanted, one turning white while the other was a deep orange that attempted to mimic red while his skin turned a pale yellow as long white hair fall beneath his shoulders. The two men watched in a mixture of horror and amazement as he grew taller, towering over them in his true Altmer form. 

“You just couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you?” His eyes pierced into Athlis like a conjured dagger, enjoying to watch him squirm beneath him as he cowered back. “Even after all I’ve done for you, still you defy me.”

That caught Mercer’s attention, as if it ever left, making him look over at Athlis in a questioning manner. However, he was reassured that none of what he was speaking was true, but still he only took that with a grain of salt. “You still haven’t answered any of my questions,” he reminded him. “So it’s best if you started talking.”

“Well, what do you want me to say Mercer? That I wanna see your puny organization hung and slaughtered like a festival pig? Or is this regarding the Thalmor and how they’ve invaded your city?” He was purposely toying with him, trying to find his way into his brain to see what irks him more. Part of it he already know as he learned it with his limited time of attempting to befriend Zayra, a mission that resulted in an obvious failure. “Well… which is it?”

Mercer’s hands were balling into hard fists to the point that even his short nails were digging into him, although he didn’t notice it. There wasn’t any time for this, not to mention the fact that this was getting him nowhere. He wanted, no, he needed answers and he needed them now. It was taking all the willpower within him to not jump over the desk and attack him, a majority of his recent pent of anger was directed towards that man and that man alone. Nevertheless, it wouldn’t solve anything, that he also knew, so he stayed where he was and spoke with a gravelly voice. “You tell me.”

That made Sinyaramen cock a brow, unsure of how to take such a vague statement. Instead of answering, he turned his attention to Athlis. “And what about you?” he asked to completely change the subject. “What do you have to gain from this? Nothing I presume, right?”

“Stop with this attempt to point fingers at me while you dodge all of Mercer questions,” he quickly retaliated. “If you just answer them then you can fucking leave.”

“And here I thought you were the nice one,” he mocked. 

Slamming his fist against the desk, a few things shook alongside the sound with the intent to grab both of their attention once more. “ENOUGH!” he shouted. “Stop with the mindless bickering that’s getting me nowhere.” He brought his sharp eyes to Althis. “You. Leave.” As expected, he looked over towards Sinyaramen. “We’re alone now, so explain, or else you’ll find yourself at the end of my blade.”

Sinyaramen simply scoffed at the treat, a sense of hollowness emitted from it. “As if you could reach me before I disappeared,” he laughed. “You’re so pathetic it’s hilarious. Too insecure about yourself and your own abilities that you have to threaten anyone and everyone who get in your way, especially those who are much better than you. I bet you don’t have many relationships either. I mean, just look at the way you spoke to Athlis just seconds ago. No respect and all demands.”

Mercer was getting livider by the second, and soon he wouldn’t be able to contain himself. The way he spoke proved that this was no longer about the guild or the Thalmor, now it was about himself, a topic well known that he wasn’t fond of. Before he could say anything Sinyaramen opened his mouth again.

“They know everything, the Thalmor. From the moment you started planning, they knew. I told them, and it’s all because you decided to hire him.” He shifted his gaze to a leaving Athlis, obviously knowing he couldn’t heat a word they were saying as he climbed up the ladder. “They have a rather particular interest in him, although I do not know the reasons. However, I always keep tabs on him. Wherever he is, I know, I follow, I listen. But I will say this: you aren’t the only reason they were in Riften. I just don’t want your ego to boost.”

Suddenly Mercer leaped over the desk, ready to pound the elf into mincemeat. It was only met with a loud thud as he landed on the floor, Sinyaramen having quickly stepped to the side. However, it wasn’t a completed success as Mercer got back up without any hesitation and practically grabbed the front of Sinyaramen’s armor, pulling him down to meet his face. “What’s the other reason?” 

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Tell me. Now.”

He said nothing as he used a hand to grab onto Mercer’s sided, emitted a harsh electrical spark that ran throughout his entire body, causing a scream to escape his lips but he still didn’t budge although his legs continuously wobbled. “Acting tough I see. Don’t worry, I can go harder,” he whispered as he brought up the intensity of his sparks. It didn’t take long for it to become too much for Mercer, who pushed him away as he stumbled back to his desk.

“What the fuck is your deal?” he said in between heavy breaths. He held his side, wishing the pain away but obviously nothing was happening. 

Sinyaramen rolled his eyes, taking a few steps to him. “You really don’t listen, do you? I’ve already told you. Whatever the Thalmor wants, they’ll get, and I’ll ensure that happens.” 

“You’re their puppet,” Mercer spat at him.

“Don’t try to make an even bigger enemy out of me, you don’t know what I’m capable of.” The Guildmaster said nothing of that comment, looking to the ground as he steady his breathing. “Any person or group that shows themselves to becoming a threat to the Thalmor will be brought down in destruction. You all are quickly becoming a threat, and I won’t hesitate to eliminate you.” At that moment he got even closer to Mercer who tried to inch away but couldn’t, whispering something in his ear that made his eyes go wide.

“Don’t even think about that,” he said as he brought his head up to match his gaze. “Hurt me all you want, but you will not hurt anyone in my guild, especially them.” 

“Strike a nerve, did I?” he laughed. He took a few steps back to give them some space, continuing to speak. “Just remember that when you consider interfering with mine or the Thalmor’s business.” It was then when the sound of snapping fingers filled their ears, a trail of black smoke wrapping around Sinyaramen before he disappeared into nothingness, leaving Mercer alone to take small and steady steps to the Flagon. 

~~~

Completely dumbfounded and utterly clueless was the only way to describe Mercer, as well as the rest of the guild, the following days. He didn’t know what to take from Sinyaramen, seeing as he got relatively no answer and it seemed to just be a prolonged argument that ultimately resulted in chronic side pains. There was nothing he could do, a sad reality he had to face. The future was rather grim. 

Athlis had offered to do some form of research on his own in order to find out some information that could be useful, but Mercer decided against it. He knew it would only result in turmoil, and quite possibly deaths of members. It wasn’t something he could have right now. Still, he couldn’t seem to focus on anything but that, using it as a distraction from other matters. 

“What are we gonna do?” Brynjolf’s voice chimed in which brought Mercer out of his thoughts. 

Shaking his head, he told him nothing. “We’re going to continue business as usual, acting as if nothing ever happen. Okay?” It wasn’t a concrete plan, in fact it was awful, but it was the best that they could do. They weren’t going to be able to solve this easily and there was a high chance that wouldn’t happen at all. 

“Better than nothing,” Brynjolf agreed. He looked down at his friend, trying to figure out what was running through his head as he quickly wrote on a piece of parchment. A lot had been going on he past few months, some things better than others, but overall it was odd and sometimes hard to understand. 

Feeling the eyes on his, Mercer placed his quill down and looked up at him. “What?” he asked, but he didn’t get an answer, instead just a continuous look of concern. “Look, I’m fine, okay? Don’t worry about me.” 

“I know you better than to just simply believe that,” he told him which got him a scoff.

“Not with this again.” He gave him his full, annoyed attention, not wanting to hear where this was going.

“She’s leaving today, you know? You should talk to her before she’s gone.” 

Although that wasn’t his first time hearing the news it still hit him like a ton of bricks, unsure of how exactly to process it. He wasn’t happy she was leaving, that much was certain, but part of him felt like it was for the best, at least for now. In time, the pain she felt should subside and if she chooses to return they could get back to work as normal, acting as if their relationship never happened. 

He felt Brynjolf’s hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. “Convince her to stay.” Nobody wanted to see her leave, not only were they all friendly but also a crucial member in the guilds success. It was a shame to see her go. 

“You know I can’t do that,” he softly told him. With that, he picked up what he was writing and handed it to him, giving him specific instructions on what to do with it. 

~~~

Outside at the Riften stables stood Zayra, Rillisandra, and Sapphire, as well as a hooded man on a carriage. It was time for her departure, a few tears again escaping her already irritated eyes. This place she called home would soon be a distant memory, one she didn’t know if she would be returning to.

“You better write me as soon as you get there,” Sapphire told Zayra. “You’re not allowed to forget me.”

They shared a long hug before Zayra spoke. “Of course I will, I could never forget you. You’re one of my best friends, and you too,” she said as she went over to Rillisandra. “Thank you for helping me with this.” With that, she gave her a long and tight hug as well. 

“No problem. You know I would do anything to help you.” 

Earlier today she had already said her goodbyes to just about everyone, minus one person. It hurt not to speak to him, and a slight conversation she had with Brynjolf told her it was hurting him as well. It was even said that he didn’t want to end things in the first place no matter how hard he was trying to say otherwise, something she could easily believe. Nevertheless, she push the thought into the back of her head, knowing there was no point to dwell on it now. 

As she hopped into the back of the carriage, Sapphire’s voice spoke through and caught her attention. “Zayra?” she said, causing her to look back with an eyebrow raised. “I hope you do come back. We hope you come back. The guild won’t be the same without you.” 

Zayra smiled, nodding at the comment. She really did want to come back, as the more she thought about it the more she realized nothing at home actually appealed to her. It was just hard, but she also knew running away from problems can only make them worse. It was the decision she would make when the time came.

Waving goodbye to them, she looked off into the setting sun as she got lost in her thoughts, shuffling through her small bag to place the small box she was given by Brynjolf inside it at the bottom. 


End file.
